Fame
by Chibi Neko4
Summary: Fame isn't always what it's caught up to be. Perhaps that's why she'd rather be another inconspicuous face in the crowd. Too bad he had to turn everything upside down. SD
1. The Project

A/N: I'M BACK! Did you miss me? Hehe, anyhow, I had this idea and decided to try it out and see if you all like it. I won't be able to update often because of school, which by the way has been quite hectic. But I will update whenever I get the chance too. I hope you like it and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: The Project

She sat there in the back of the lonely limo staring at an ad in a teen magazine. The article had a picture of a young girl about seventeen wearing a transparent blue dress, where one can see the matching blue bikini behind it. She sat casually on the lap of a handsome young man with brown eyes and hair to match. He had an arm wrapped around her waist and the other on her thigh in a seductive manner. 

Serena shook her head as she flipped the page, not wanting to see any more pictures of herself in the latest fashion shots. 

Her long blonde silky locks were now put up into a high bun. Her crystalline blue eyes covered with big thick fake glasses. An oversized uniform completed the nerdy look she was aiming for. 

Serena sighed as she heaved her bag over her shoulders and opened the door when the limo stopped a block away from her school. 

Juuban high school, the most prestigious high school in Tokyo. It was certainly normal for an upper-class girl to go to an upper-class school. But no matter how conceited her fellow classmates were, Serena vowed to never be like them. Not only were her parent's status in society high; she was different from them all because of one thing, she was famous. Her name was written in billboards and magazines all over Japan. But to hide her fame she did the only thing she could, to disguise herself as a social outcast to keep them away. 

Of course Serena didn't have to go through such things. In fact her parents offered home schooling to her many times. But she refused. Though she wasn't particularly social in school it didn't mean she didn't like to be in the company of others. In fact she did have some friends in school. 

That is where her group of unusual friends come in. The group consisting of Mina, Raye, Amy, Lita and herself. They were quite close; in fact so close they were the only people she ever trusted with her secret. But enough about that lets back to the story. 

Approaching her school Serena smiled as she waved to her friends. Each advanced towards her at their own pace. 

"Serena…I just saw the ad! You look so pretty!" Mina chirped as she approached her friend. 

"Shhhh! Not so loud!" Serena scolded Mina as she continued walking into the school. 

"Oops…sorry" Mina scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. 

"It's not like anyone would know anyways. I mean who would suspect our Serena Tsukino to be the hottest new Supermodel Bunny?" Raye added in her two cents. 

"Thanks Raye, I really don't know if I should hug you or want to kill you for that comment." Serena replied casually. 

"I was just telling you how I feel. Don't be so touchy about it." 

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in a good mood today, work has been…bad."

"Bad? How so?" Lita asked truly concerned for her overworked friend. 

            "Well, you try having to go to school come home and immediately have to go to the studio, then have people putting on pounds and pounds of make up on you and march around in a bikini." 

            "I'm sure you're right Serena nothing is what it seems." Amy said before returning her attention back to the novel she held in her hand.

            "But I must admit there is a benefit to it all." 

            "The male models!" All but Amy said in unison. The girls giggled and gossiped before the morning bell rang indicating it was time to go to class. 

            "Well, bye girls!" Serena waved goodbye to her friends before groaning while walking to her first class of the day…history. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Darien sat down on his seat in the middle of the classroom. The last girl to enter he noticed was Serena. The girl somehow intrigued him. She was nerdy, by her looks but it didn't match her at all. Somehow in his mind he always pictured her to be the popular outgoing type. Not the socially challenged, quiet and shy type of girl she was. He shrugged as he dismissed those thoughts and opened his textbook to the page they were last on. History always seemed to be an interesting topic to him.

            "Well class now that you are all present, I would like to give your quarter project. It will be due by the end of the quarter. I am pairing you all up. Because we don't have a lot of time in class to work on the project, you will need to get together outside of school on your own time." Mr. Yashiro explained to the class. 

            Immediately many hands were raised mostly girls asking if you could pick your own partners. Darien could see many hungry and lustful eyes staring at him. 

            Serena flopped her head on the table. She was really tired due to the lack of sleep. Modeling was really taking up her time; she hardly had any time to herself anymore. She was thankful at least that the last shots for the latest fashion line were done. She could now at least catch the much needed beauty rest she missed out on. But before she could drift away into the land of sleep her name was called pulling her back into consciousness. 

            "And finally Serena Tsukino, miss Tsukino, you will be working with Darien Shields." The teacher announced before walking over to his desk and putting his cup of coffee to his lips and sipping it. 

            In the background Serena could see the disgruntled looks of her female classmates after the announcement Mr. Yashiro had just made. Yep, it was going to be a long quarter. 

            "And now let me explain to you what I would like you to do on your projects." The rest of Mr. Yashiro's words were drowned out as Serena slipped a glance at Darien. She put her head in her arms and closed her eyes. She stayed like so for the rest of the class despite the distasteful look the teacher was giving her. 

             Before Serena knew it history class was over and she was now heading straight for chemistry. But she didn't make it out of the classroom before hearing a masculine voice all out her name. 

            "Serena wait up." Darien said as he quickened his pace to reach her. "So where do you want to meet for the project, my place or your place?" 

            "Your place." The response was quick, almost too quick. Serena mentally slapped herself for that. 

            "Okay, here's my number so we can keep in contact for the project." He handed her a piece of paper with his number neatly written on it. She was amazed at how nice a guy's handwriting could actually be. "So…"

            "So what?" She said not realizing he was waiting for her to give her number in return. 

            "Aren't you going to give me your number?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

            "Oh…right. Okay." She took out a pen and dug through her bag for paper. "Can I write on your hand it seems I've run out of paper." 

            "Sure." He reached out his hand and she wrote her number on it. 

            He felt a jolt of energy surge through him as their hands touch. He wasn't sure if she felt it too but by the oblivious look on her face Darien could tell she either didn't feel it or didn't acknowledge it. 

            "That's my cell phone number, I won't be at home much so you won't be able to contact me at home." 

            "That's fine." Darien said before waving goodbye to her. "I'll see you later." In his mind he wondered if she really did have an active life outside of school. She didn't seem like the type to do much; she certainly didn't do much in school. But he didn't want to have any more bad thoughts about her, even if the poor girl was nerdy didn't mean she didn't have a life! 

            "Yeah, see you." Serena couldn't really complain about having Darien as a partner, after all, the guy is hot, she would have to give him that. But the real question is, are his looks his only good quality? 

~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think? Should I stop? Should I continue? Please Review! 


	2. Let's Spar

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Let's Spar

            She walked slowly avoiding the looks passerbies gave her. She was determined to reach her goal. Serena let out a breath of relief when she reached the end of the block where her limo was waiting for her. 

            "Finally." She breathed as she opened the door and hopped into the vehicle shoving her heavy bag to the seat next to her. 

            The sliding window opened up revealing the head of Walter, her limo driver. He smiled warmly at her before speaking. "How was your day Miss Serena?" 

            They were on first name terms now, though she wished he would just leave out the miss. At least it was a change from miss Tsukino…it made her sound old…too old.  

            "It was fine Walter, though it drained most of my energy." Her smile faltered a little as she sat back further into the leather seat of the limo and put on her seatbelt. 

            "Well then, we're off." He turned his attention back to the front and began driving off. 

            On the way back home she couldn't help but contemplate on where her life was heading. It had been happening for a while now. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days, days into weeks, and eventually months would pass by. She yearned for something. Something more then what was given her. She knew it was selfish to wish for more then her fortunate life has offered her. But she couldn't suppress the urge to find something…or rather that special someone whom was waiting patiently out there for her. 

            At the age of twelve Serena began reading adult novels. Throwing herself into the enticing world of fantasy and romance away from reality, where it was safe. As she grew so did her imagination and longing. Now a young teenager she chastised herself for believing in such things as true and pure love. The novels that portrayed love as something so pure and beautiful you would never think to take fault in it. But Serena knew however, even if she wished it too not be true, love just wasn't like that. 

            Love can be sad, it can be painful, and it most definitely isn't always pure. When a person loves, they are vulnerable, and they have to make sacrifices, this Serena wasn't ready for, this reasoning was all the more for her to keep her hopes down. Serena's romantic heart always yearned for someone to love ever since she discovered that members of the opposite sex didn't exactly have cooties. But since she entered the modeling world it just seemed like an impossible thing. She would never date a model, for they were all the same, conceited jerks that wanted nothing but a trophy girlfriend. And inside she knew it was hard for her to ever have a relationship with anyone outside of the world of fame and glory. It was just an obstacle that one must deal with when you are famous. In truth no matter how disagreeable it might seem, it was the truth. And besides, if she were ever to date someone outside of her social status, she would never hear the end of it from her manager. Serena sighed as she thought of Luna, the ever so uptight manager that she had since…forever. 

            "We're here little miss." The words brought her out of her reverie as she smiled at Walter whom was standing outside the holding the door open for her. 

            "See you Walter." She said softly making her way to the door that was the entrance to her extravagant mansion. Before having to ever lay a finger on the door it opened by itself in front of her. 

            "Good afternoon little miss, you just got home from school?" a warm voice called out to her. 

            Little miss…a nickname that had been given to her from the people who worked for her parents since she was ten. It seemed to stick into their minds that she would always be the innocent girl she was seven years ago. No matter how hard she tried to tell them differently her attempts were in vain, for not a single person in the household saw her as any other then little innocent Serena. 

            Serena looked at the middle-aged housemaid before smiling softly and nodding her head. 

            "That's great, I hope you still have some energy, master Seiya is here." Hana smiled down at the teenage girl before taking her school bag. "I'll just take this upstairs, you should go get into a new change of clothes, I'll draw you a nice bubble bath after practice." 

            "Seiya's here? Now?" She asked amazed. 

            Seiya, the young man with dark black hair and enticing dark brown eyes, the son of one of her mothers friends, her first crush, and last but not least her friend since birth. At first she had a childish crush on him, after all who wouldn't? But after a while she knew that they just weren't like that, and her naive ness wasn't doing her any good, so she started looking up to him as though he was her older brother. From then on he was always like an older brother to her. And now he had once again decided to pay her a little visit, probably one of his many attempts in seeing who was better then who at fighting. It didn't matter, she was ready for him. With thoughts of winning still in her head Serena ran straight upstairs to change out of the ridiculously large uniform and into a more comfortable and fitting outfit.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

            She walked into the humungous training room stopping when she got to the corner where the weapons were stored. Picking up a long wooden pole she approached her target. 

            A smirk came across his face as he saw her approaching. Like the tiger on its prey, Her eyes were locked on his. He braced himself for any attacks that might come his way. And true to his instincts the tiger did finally pounce on its prey. 

            Wood met wood, as the two poles clashed against each other creating a loud noise that echoed throughout the whole room. As one withdrew their weapon the other would attack, it was as simple as that. 

            Sweat dripped from his forehead down his cheek. His tight black shirt clung to his body from the perspiration their little spar had created. The last time he fought with her was a month ago, oh how he underestimated Serena's abilities. 

            "I don't recall you being so strong…where did the change come from?" He was almost out of breath. Her wooden pole nearly missed his stomach. 

            "I was always strong Seiya, it's just seems my potential has grown more since you've last seen me, either that or you're getting rusty." She breathed out as she dodged his coming attack. She wasn't trying to be conceited or stuck up, it just came naturally when they were near each other, teasing was just another of their favorite past times, eventually it stuck to them like an old habit. 

            Seiya chuckled lightheartedly after hearing her remark momentarily losing his concentration. This proved fatal though for he left himself vulnerable. In mere seconds he found a wooden pole aimed at his throat. He raised an eyebrow as she withdrew her weapon. 

            "Impressive." 

            "On the contrary, I find that you too have improved." She smirked. "Though I'm better!" The moment she started doing the victory dance, her cool demeanor faltered as though it never seemed to have existed. 

            "Hey, if you weren't so distracting I wouldn't have lost now would I?" He replied indignantly. 

'Yep that's exactly like Seiya, never wanting to admit defeat.' Serena thought to herself. 

"So why are you here Seiya?" She couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer. 

"What no, it's so nice to see you again after such a long time Seiya, I miss you so much?" He asked feigning hurt. 

"Oh come on! Please Mr. Melodramatic. We see each other at least once a week, it's just been a month because you've been busy with school work!" 

"Calm down princess! It was a joke." He walked over to her and embraced her in a brotherly hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you sooner." 

"I know." She sighed as he let her go. "Everyone has a life Seiya, so where are your group of friends? They were a pretty fun group to hang around with when you introduced us last time." 

"What you mean Jadeite, Malachite, Zoicite, and Nephlite?" 

"Yeah. I'm sure if I introduced them to the girls, they'd be excited."

"Who? The girls or the guys?"

"Both."

"Hmm…I'll take that into consideration next time, their not here because they'll be meeting up with me later. But to get back to the point, other then visiting you princess, I also had plans to see a friend in the neighborhood." 

Serena smiled at the nickname he gave her. However her content look turned into one of curiosity, whom exactly was he talking about? 

"You want to come with me?" He asked her wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I don't think I can, I have too many things to do, and not to mention the fa-" But she didn't get a chance to finish. 

"I'm sorry Serena, I don't take no for an answer." 

"Bu-"

"You need to get out more. You hardly have a life outside of modeling and school." Seiya looked at her sternly. She was overworking herself, and as an older brother figure he had to do something to rid her of that stress. 

Serena merely gave him the 'you-know-I-can't-so-why-try' look. 

"Come on…my friend is a guy…and he's pretty good looking, if you know where this conversation is heading."

            Serena rolled her eyes, and sat down on the cold floor. "I can't Seiya, and don't even try to set me up with whomever your friend is, you know it's no use. Not only that, Luna would kill me I can already hear it now."

            "Serena! I can't believe you are so irresponsible as to go out and not practice your cat walk for the upcoming fashion show, tisk, tisk, tisk, shame on you!" Seiya mimicked Luna in a high pitched mocking voice.

            Serena giggled. "You are so bad! Luna's not that bad you know!" She shook her head trying hard to suppress the giggles. 

            "Come on just this once?" He pleaded clasping his hands together and giving her the best puppy face he could muster. 

            "Sorry, Seiya I'll have to pass on that one, maybe another time, I'm really tired, I'm thinking of going straight to sleep after a nice long bath."

            "Fine, your loss." He sighed giving up all together. "But next time you will go out okay?"

            "Okay." She smiled at him reassuringly. She stood up and walked over to him giving him a goodbye hug. 

            "Rest okay princess?" He said before making his way out. 

            Serena waved goodbye and walked slowly up to her room. If she thought she was tired before, their little spar made her exhausted. Yep, she definitely could use that hot bath. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Seiya opened the door to his Mercedes and stepped in. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. 

            "Hello?" The young man on the other phone answered him. 

            "Darien?"

            "Seiya? Where are you man?"

            "I'm coming, I just had to stop by a close friends house." 

            "Oh, okay, the guys are all here except you, get here quickly man."

            "I'm coming, okay? Bye." Darien could hear his friend his friends agitated tone from the other line. 

            Seiya closed the phone and looked ahead. He was really hoping for Serena to meet Darien. He thought of her as a little sister and only wanted best for her. From all the years he knew both his friends, he could tell that they would probably be able to be good friends too. Sighing because of the inconvenience he pulled out his car keys and started the car. Oh well…there's always another time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there you go, that was chapter 2, what do you think? Please Review. 


	3. Legend of Lost Love

A/N: CHAPTER THREE IS UP! WHOOOOO! I'm really glad you all like this story! ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Legend of Lost Love 

            "Thousands of centuries ago people did not only dwell on earth but on different planets. Each planet had it's own king and queen and they their children. However…power was not quite equal among the planets of the universe, for the queen of the moon, queen Selenity ruled over all. She in turn had a daughter…princess Serenity of the moon. Fate drew her cards and by pure destiny Endymion, the prince of earth and princess Serenity met and fell in love. It wasn't all fun and games mind you; they hated each other at first, however…as each got acquainted with the other, they fell in love slowly.

            During that time a great evil rebelled against the forces of the moon kingdom. Bringing the once great kingdom to destruction. With all the power still left in her, Queen Selenity sent all the senshi, Serenity's protectors and the princess down to earth to be reborn. Again the threads of fate spun and the reincarnations of Serenity and Endymion met and fell in love, only to be pulled away by dire circumstances. Reincarnation took place many times afterwards, they still didn't get their happy ending, but yet no matter what the two lovers still searched for each other. 

            It is said that this century is when they will finally be reunited and finally have their happy ending." Miss Haruna stopped and looked up at the class. 

            Starry-eyed young women looked back at her, each wishing they were Serenity reincarnated, and hoping one day they would find their Endymion. 

            Serena merely shook her head; true love like that surely couldn't exist. Lovers still looking for each other after being reincarnated an estimate of about a couple of hundred times?! No wonder it was just a myth! Love at first sight such as described can only live and dwell amongst fantasies and dreams that belong to young naïve teenage girls, she assured herself, and yet deep down, a part of her couldn't help but to clutch on to that fantasy, and in her own world of pretend, imagine herself as the long gone moon princess. 

            "Just thought I'd read you a little segment of the play we'll be doing! Yes folks you heard right that's going to be your project for literature! Aren't you excited? Anyways, I'll be casting parts next class, see you all later!" Miss Haruna said before dismissing the class. 

            Serena was thankful she didn't have math as her last class of the day, her brain hurt terribly and she tried her best to suppress the already growing headache. And to top it all off she had to meet up with Luna! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Darien let out his heartwarming smile at the pretty brunette trying to flirt with him. He thought she was good-looking so decided to give her a chance. But that was when he saw Serena walking away from the school campus busy chatting on her cell phone. His eyes continued to follow her form distancing from him and the school campus before she was completely out of sight. 

            He shook his head before turning his attention back to the Brunette although his mind still slightly lingered on Serena for some odd reason. "Shirley right? What were you saying about sodas again?" 

            "My name is Sherry!"

            "Right…let's go get a soda Shelly."

            "IT'S SHERRY!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "One more time Serena, this time I want you to stand up straighter, your posture today is terrible, and sway your hips a little more!" Luna scolded as Serena threw her hands up into the air and mumbled a few choice words. 

            A ring of the phone rang throughout the studio. Serena's hand snaked to the back of her tight jeans to pull out her cell phone. 

            "Hello? Seiya?" 

            "Oh hey Serena…I'm at the arcade right now with the guys, come down when you can okay?" Seiya's voice boomed loudly through the phone, as he tried to block out the voices of the people inside the small teen gathering unit. 

            "Okay. I'll come down as soon as I can!" With that Serena hung up the phone. 

            "Luna! We've done this all afternoon! Can I have my break now?!" Serena tried hard to hold back a frustrated scream of anguish. 

            "Fine, I guess you're right, you have ten minutes." The woman in her early thirties looked down at Serena. Her long slightly wavy hair fell down to her mid back. She wore a business suit that made her look regal and elegant in appearance, a woman wise beyond her years. 

            "Forty."

            "Twenty." Luna countered. 

            "Thirty."

            "Fine you have yourself a deal."

            "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Serena shouted stepping off the practice run way and running towards the bench to grab her purse. She stopped and looked upwards clasping her hands together silently thanking every deity up there for giving her a break. After all her feet were killing her! And those high pointed heels she wore didn't help matters at all!

            "Tell me first where you're going Serena." Luna advised. 

            "I'm going to the arcade." Serena yelled behind her before disappearing through the think exit of the studio. 

            Luna shook her head and sighed. Serena was a great girl, smart…when she put her mind to it, young, beautiful, and held her heart on her sleeves, but there was one thing that distinguished her from the other models the most, it wasn't her pride, it wasn't her glorious smile, though she did have the most beautiful smile of the whole lot…but what distinguished her from the rest was…her insatiable appetite! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Darien sat there sipping down his milkshake as he did his best to at least look like he was listening to what that Sherry girl said. Though her looks might have made her seem better then average her brains said otherwise. 

            When he spotted Seiya and the guys sitting at a corner at the arcade he was happy but a little upset that he hadn't noticed sooner. It surely would've saved him a ton of trouble. 

            With a cling that meant another costumer had arrived at the arcade Darien spun around to see whom it was. He needed a distraction…and he needed it bad! If he had to listen to another one of her little stories he would definitely consider slamming his head against the wall as a mode of suicide. _Anything_ was better then listening to her endless banter. 

            Darien's eyes fell upon a young girl with golden hair that was put up in a careless half bun. She wore a pair of jeans and a normal pink tee shirt. When he looked upon her face, he recognized her immediately. 

            "SERENA?!" He practically spit out his milkshake. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            'It's been a bad day…today can't get any worse…right?' Serena asked herself as she stood outside the arcade she visited daily to have a sense of normalcy she was missing. She was tired and didn't feel like practicing at all! And yet Luna insisted…why was she worrying so much anyways? The fashion show isn't going to be until two months later anyways! When Serena entered the arcade she froze. 

            "SERENA?!" She heard him yell, surprise weaved in his voice. 

            'Note to self…never, ask if it can get any worse.' Her thoughts ran wildly inside her head. Should she just dodge out of the arcade and run for cover? She had been spotted…and by her history partner no less! Yes…some great force up there must have really enjoyed torturing her…why else would Darien Shields be sitting on the counter staring straight at her with wide eyes, while a brunette covered in milkshake fumed right next to him? Today was not a good day…not a good day at all!

            Sometimes school can really suck, along with that…there's also practice…and not to mention homework…but the one thing that sucks all the time…would be life.

            'Okay…you can do this Serena, just breathe and act calm girl!' Serena had a prep talk with herself. She held her head high and pretended that she didn't see Darien before gracefully walking over to Seiya's table. 

            "Hey Seiya, hey guys!" She smiled when she reached her destination; the guys gave her welcoming hugs, at least she was safe here. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Darien looked at Serena incredulously as she walked over to Seiya's table…since when did she know them?! And since when did Serena Tsukino, the school nerd actually dress…_normal_? Yep everything was spinning incredibly out of control…Darien wanted answers more then anything. And not only did he plan on making the guys tell him about their relationship with Serena…but he would make sure to get answers from Serena as well. After all he did have to meet her tomorrow for that history project. 

            Serena looked at her group of guy friends nervously. She had to get out of there and quick. "Um…do you think we can go to the mall and hang out please? I don't feel comfortable here today!" Her voice was urgent and she didn't wait for any of them to respond as she got off her seat and raced out of the arcade. 

            "SERENA WAIT UP!" Seiya and his friends followed before realizing mid way that Darien had been sitting there all along. 

            "Hey Darien what's up man?"

            "Oh nothing, hey can we talk after? I have a few questions for you." Darien asked with a hint of mystery behind his voice. 

            "Uh…sure. I have to go though, have to catch up with my friend, you know that one I was talking to you about the other day?"

            "Wait, you were talking about Serena? How exactly do you know each other?" Darien asked incredulously.

            "Serena and I are child hood friends, best of them too! Well I have to go, we'll talk about this later!" Seiya said before following all the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "What took you so long Seiya?" Serena questioned when they were all in a safe zone, away from the arcade…and Darien.

            "Oh, I saw an old friend, do you know Darien Shields, Serena? He seems to know you." 

            "Oh…I…he's a classmate that's all." She answered quickly. 

            "Anyways, he said he wanted to talk to me about something, he seemed pretty interested about our relationship, as to why we are friends, I say maybe he likes you."

            She knew Darien wasn't asking those questions because he liked her. Nope, he was asking because he was curious. And because of his _curiosity _he was bringing forth her downfall. That was when Serena realized…she was doomed.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmm…I wonder what parts Serena and Darien are going to get in the play for literature class?  ^_^

Well let me know what you think!


	4. The Joys of Blackmail

A/N: Lookie I finished another chapter! I know it's been awhile but there were things I had to take care of and still do. Thank you for being patient readers and reviewers. You guys are the best! 

To clear things up for some people, Darien does not know that Serena is a model he merely thought it strange that she wore "normal" clothes for once. He finds it interesting and feels the need to 'pry' more information out of her. 

Well enjoy chapter 4! Please Review!

NOTE: This chapter will be in Serena's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: The Joys of Blackmail 

            Waking up was hard…though it is inevitable I might as well do it sooner then later right? I didn't feel too good after breakfast was done, not to mention when it came time to get ready for that meeting with Darien. Certainly he wouldn't be _too _curious about the incident yesterday would he? Shaking my head to clear the awful thoughts of him figuring out my identity, I began to tie my hair in its usual half bun. Now, the hardest part came…I have to pick an outfit. 

            You may think that I'm overreacting about this whole thing, but let me tell you I'm not. After all, dressing in an oversized uniform was normal for me…but only normal during school. Now, however I can't possibly wear my school uniform to his house, it's a Saturday for goodness sakes! I mean come on! Darien's not so dense to not see through the façade in that case is he? 

            I walked over to me closet; my eyes scanned the mass of colorful outfits that hung there. Aha! Jackpot! I patted myself on the back and retrieved a loose long sleeve button up white blouse, and a pair of black pants from the walk in closet. Surely this look wouldn't be suspicious…right? I'm not quite sure of anything anymore…I wonder how much he knows? Oh Selene help us all; if he finds out, I'm toast! 

            I quickly changed clothing and discarded my pink sleeping tank and pants into the dirty laundry basket. Then I proceeded to put on the final touch of my disguise…my thick glasses. I swear I think those things are making my eyes go bad! Though they aren't _real _glasses, they are a major pain when they get fogged up. 

            Hearing my phone ring I'm extremely nervous to pick it up. My hand snakes out to grab the Samsung cell phone lying on my bed, yep…it was who I thought it would be…Darien Shields…lucky me…do you not hear the enthusiasm in my voice? I'm ecstatic.  

            "Hello?" I ask in a non-too eager voice, maybe he'll think I'm sick and decide to cancel today's meeting. Yeah, that's right, and maybe pigs will sprout wings and fly me to the moon. 

            "Serena? Do you need me to pick you up?" 

            Yep, no flying pigs here.  

            "No, No, No! It's fine, I'm sure I can catch a ride there!" I mentally snorted; of course I can produce a ride!

            "Alright then, you know where to go right? I gave you the directions to my house the other day." He says. 

            "Yeah, I'm sure I can figure it out, don't worry." I assured him. 

            "Okay then, see you in a bit." I heard him say before we both hung up the phone.          

I'm off to face my demise. But first, I need to call Seiya. 

~*~*~*~*~*~Later…

            "Please!" I pleaded using the best puppy face I could muster under those thick black-framed glasses. 

            "Serena that's not fair! You know I can't stand that face! I demand you to stop immediately!" He sounded like Luna if you ask me. Seiya sounded frustrated…frustration is not good…especially when you're driving…not to mention when a certain little me is in the car with him! I must admit…I'm scared of dying…I'm a wimp, so sue me! On second thought, don't. 

            "But Seiya!" I continued to whine. "If Darien finds out, I'm screwed! No I would be way past screwed! I would be like the nails stuck on the wall that you can never unscrew!" I must admit that was a tad overboard, but hey, if it works I'm using it. 

            "You want me to _lie_ to one of my best friends? Where are your morals Serena? He deserves to know the truth." My childhood friend spoke…oh how I yearn to strangle him at this point. 

            Now…Seiya, at the moment I don't have any morals, whatever helps in saving my butt is the way I'm going. "I'm not asking you to "lie" to him per se…I'm merely asking you to not _state the fact that I'm a model_. See? There, that's not lying its…filtering information! That's right! Filtering information! Whatever he doesn't need to know, he won't find out! That will keep you happy, because you won't be lying to him. It will keep me happy, and the world will still go around!" I think my persuasion skills are kicking in, yep any minute now he'll succumb to my witty words…why don't I become a lawyer? Hey that's a thought! Better keep that in mind. 

            "So what do you say Seiya? Are you in? Will you do it?" Somehow I feel like I'm the devil asking him if he would like to sell his soul to me. 

            He sighs deeply. "Oh no! No deep sigh! Deep sighs are not good!" Now I'm the one frustrated! And I can't do much since I'm sitting in a car that's currently driving to Darien's house. Funny situation I'm in huh?

            "Serena, are you sure about this?" 

            "What is so horrible? It's not like you're committing first-degree murder or something! You know Seiya." I sigh…I didn't want to do this…he made me do it! I don't care if he'll hate me…he'll get over it, and if he doesn't…I'll make him get over it! If all else fails you know what they say? Use blackmail. 

            "I'll call Katie up and plan a little get together, don't make me show her the pictures of you in those barney boxers…oh and I have ones of you in the care bear ones too. You looked precious." It wasn't his fault his grandmother gave him those boxers for Christmas…and it also wasn't his fault his mother packed only those boxers to a sleepover at my house. Darn it I love that woman! However…it was his fault he wore them! I'm not giving him much of a choice am I? It's either his fault…or it's his fault. But what can I say? I was tempted…the camera just went off on it's own! I feel bad…but in a good way, who would've thought being evil could feel so…good. 

            "You wouldn't" He glared at me. 

            "Oh…I so would." 

            "Fine, Fine! If he calls I won't say a word about you and modeling, feel better now?" I knew he would give in! The party in my mind ended though when Seiya pulled up outside a nice fairly large house…mine was bigger. 

            "This is it, now get out of my face princess before I change my mind." He growled…touchy, touchy! 

            "Love you too." I replied as I got out of the car and closed the door.

            "Call me when you're done okay." He states as he drives away…the bastard…leaving poor defenseless little Serena to face big bad Darien all alone…see if I give him anything good for Christmas! Oh well…it's now or never. Preferably never…but I don't really have a choice now do I? 

            I was nervous as my hand lifted to knock on the big wooden oak door. 'I can't do this!' I mentally scream as I retract my hand…I still have time to run away and hide! Oh…too late. The door opened and a woman about my mother's age appears. 

            "Um…hi…is Darien here?" I asked nervously…I feel like a tiny mouse about to be eaten…I don't like feeling like furry little critters being preyed upon! But this woman looked nice enough. 

            "Why yes dear, you must be Serena Tsukino, Darien's expecting you, and I'm Darien's mother." She smiled warmly and offered a hand. 

            I shyly shook her hand and stepped inside as she motioned me to come in. Maybe it wouldn't go so bad after all. And maybe I should learn not to jinx my luck. 

            "I'm so glad you're here, do you know how long it's been since Darien's talked about any of his girlfriends or brought any of them home? It's been at least a month. You seem like such a sweet girl, Darien is so lucky to have finally found a good girl amongst the bunch of rebels and fake females in the teen population of Juuban high." 

            Whoa there…we need to rewind. Now I wonder…exactly what did he tell her? "Mrs. Shields I think you have it all wrong…Darien and I are doing a project together…our relationship is strictly platonic"

            "Oh yes, yes dear, that's what they all used to say when they came over for a "project". I'm sure you won't think so after today." She chirped still happy.  

            Gee, her words made me feel so comforted. She may be nice, but she's a tad bit scary. And then the devil himself appeared. 

            "Mom who is it?" Darien asked as he descended the stairs. Now in movies you would describe the heart throb walking down the stairs with his hair slicked back, his shirt tucked in and his million dollar smile that could make ten girls swoon…well this just goes to show I'm in no movie. 

            Darien came down with his hair sticking out from all over the place, his shirt half untucked and a slight frown on his face. In short he looked like he just got out of bed…yep…some prince charming. However I couldn't help but notice he still looked good, even if it appeared like a bird just officially claimed his head, as it's nest. He had that careless sexy look that only a few numbered people could pull off. Damn him! Even in his bedridden state he still manages to look like one of those male models in the magazines. Grr…why can't I look like that when I get out of bed!? This just goes to show you some things in life are just so unfair! 

            "Oh hey Serena, sorry I took a nap and completely forgot about the time." He mumbled carelessly. 

               "That's alright, let's get started." I said, it was going to be a long day. 

               "Let's work in my room, it's upstairs." He motioned for me to follow and I obeyed…what is this? I'm not a servant taking orders from her master, dang it!

               When we finally got up to his room I was shocked to say the least. I'm sorry to have to say this, but I haven't seen many guys who have clean and neat rooms…Darien was the exception. 

               White walls with scenic paintings greeted me. His king sized bed adorned with champagne silk sheets lay on the left hand side of the bedroom from where I was facing. A stack of CD's was neatly placed on his working desk along with his CD player. It was placed near his computer table. It's funny how, there wasn't a single piece of laundry out of place on the floor. Sometimes you find out things about people that just put you in shock mode, but then again I really didn't know anything about him before anyways, so I shouldn't be talking. 

               In my shocked and trance like state I felt the burning need to gain more knowledge about him through his possessions. Walking over to his CD's I began to look through them one by one. 

               "Mozart? Beethoven? You don't strike me as the type to like classical music you know?" It never occurred to me that we even had some small little thing in common.       

               "I love classical music, it's very soothing." He replies to my utter amazement. 

               "Wow, same here." 

               He merely looks up from the bed where he was currently situated to give me a smile. If I didn't know any better I would've probably fell for him then and there…like I said _if I didn't know any better! _ 

               I put the CD's back where I found them and moved towards the bed to sit down next to him. 

               "I was thinking maybe we should do something about the life of a geisha." I suggested. After all we've been studying about geisha's in history class for quite some time now, it would only be fitting if it were our topic for our project. 

               "It sounds interesting enough, but let's leave that for a little later shall we?" He replies. Why does he sound like he wasn't interested in the project anymore? 

               My thoughts were confirmed to be true when his innocent smile turned into a wolfish grin. Serena…girl you have just gotten yourself into a terrible situation. MAYDAY, MAYDAY! My mind screams out loudly. 

               "Now…since we're here and we're history partners, I think we should get to know each other better before starting the project." 

               Oh hell no! I feel he is suddenly treading on dangerous territory! "I don't think that's necessary Darien, after all I know all there is for me to _need_ to know about you and vise versa, let's just keep it at a friendly acquaintance level okay?" That should keep him at bay.

               "Oh but I insist!"

               Or not. 

               "I propose we play a little game, I ask you a question and you answer it truthfully, and in turn you get to ask me a question and I'll have to answer it truthfully. That way we both sides will have a better understanding of one another." 

               Is it just me? Or is there suddenly a new name under my 'To Kill' list. 

               "And you know what, I'll give you the advantage, you can start first." 

               Psh, like that's any better!

               "Fine!" Bring it on Darien Shields! "What was your mother talking about when she said girls who come over for 'projects' usually end up more then just your project partner at the end of the day?" Ha! Let's see you answer that! My fingers tapped on my thighs impatiently as I wait for his answer. 

               After a moment of hesitation he finally answers. "Well they're the ones that are all over me, most of the time I don't want anything to do with them." Later on as I find out, he was telling the truth, or at least part of it. Usually the girls would be all over him but he wouldn't pay them any mind. However there were those few exceptions. He's male? What do you expect? Hormones don't keep at bay forever you know? 

               "Now, if I'm not mistaken I believe it's my turn." His grin widens…not a good sign. Hmm…maybe running away wouldn't be such a bad idea right about now. 

               My mother used to tell me not to tick off my cat too much, because he might scratch if I angered him enough. Sure enough being as naïve and careless as I was I pissed off my cat…and you know what the result was? He scratched me. 

               To sum it all up, Darien doesn't look like a happy camper, and if you ask me it seems like he's only begun to sharpen his claws.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well I just wanted to see whether or not I like writing in Serena's POV better or in narrator's POV…personally I think I like it better in Serena's point of view. 

Anyways tell me what you think about the story, and what point of view you like better, I would really like to know. 

Please review!  


	5. Progress

A/N: I'm nervous now; I just want to tell you all that I don't mean to say that you're a nerd because you wear white blouses and black pants, that's fine to me, sometimes simplicity is better. I mean; I wear a long plaid skirt and white polo shirt as a school uniform every weekday for goodness sakes! It's just to Serena, since she lives the life of a model and all, white blouses and black pants to her seems too simple. So I'm sorry if you're offended. I hope no one's mad at me, *smiles sheepishly*. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon 

* * *

Chapter 5: Progress

            I stared at him…he stared at me, what the heck is this? A staring contest? I'm beginning to think he should just ask the stupid question already. 

            "Look Darien, as much as I hate having to answer whatever question you're going to ask, ask it now, while I'm still young please." I remarked quite annoyed at the tension between us. 

            Darien chuckled and then smiled at me. The boy was up to something, now if only I could read minds. 

            "Alright, here's the question." Funny he seemed hesitant for some odd reason. "You aren't going out with Seiya are you?" he asked uncomfortably. 

            I stared at him wide eyed incredulously before bursting into a fit of giggles. The look of shock appeared on his face instantly. 

            "So…are you or not?" He asked again, from where I was sitting it looked like he was holding his breath. 

            "Of course not!" I exclaimed in-between laughs. "Seiya's like an older brother to me, and besides, he has a girlfriend." 

            I continued to laugh while rolling over on the bed in the process. 

            "Wait a minute! He never told me about his girlfriend!" Darien said angrily. 

            "Shows how much you know about him then, they got together two months ago." 

            He looked crestfallen for a moment before shrugging and lying down with his back flat on the bed. Funny how the guy can get over things that easily. He looked me over from the corner of his eyes. Dang it, he's making me uncomfortable again! 

            "Look Darien, if we want to get anything done, we should do it now." What was I supposed to do in a situation like this? The guy was making me nervous!

            "Alright, I think the geisha idea is wonderful. We should do a PowerPoint presentation, easy, and yet quite impressive at the same time." He said smugly, obviously proud of his idea.

            "Fine, then that's that I guess." It didn't sound too bad. Why not just go along with it? 

            "Good, I'm glad that you agree." 

            He may have great looks, but the smugness in his voice was starting to irritate me.  

            There was a long awkward silence, and neither of us seemed to want to be the one to end it. 

"So…" I said in an indifferent tone. 

            "So?"

            "So?"

            "So so?" 

            "Alright alright, stop it already!" I huffed. "Well aren't we going to start the project?" 

            He looked up at me like it finally came to realization inside that thick head of his. Yup, long day it was going to be.  

* * *

            I was tired…beyond tired. During that one session alone we had managed to finish one third of the project. Only roughly about two more days of Darien to endure. 

            "I guess since I'm not needed here, I'll be going now" I said as I got up from my position on his bed. 

            I must say the day wasn't all that horrible. I laughed, I cried…Okay maybe not the crying part. But I did _sort of_ enjoy myself, I must admit. Darien and I talked about the most mundane things in life…and yet…how we managed to make it so interesting is beyond me. 

            "It's still early Serena, it's only five thirty." He spoke from his spot on the bed. 

            "Yes but mother told me to never talk to strangers or go to their houses let alone lay in the same bed as them." I said teasingly as I looked at him…wait a minute, where the heck did that come from? Was I…Serena Tsukino actually…_flirting _with Darien Shields? Doomsday is coming I tell you!

            The comment, however inconspicuous I wished it would be, did not go unnoticed to that arrogant and obnoxiously handsome, infamous playboy. 

            "Ah, but you've already gone against her wishes and ended up sitting in bed with me, aren't you willing to take your rebellion just a tad farther and stay a little longer? After all, if you're going to rebel, then take it all the way!" 

            I rolled my eyes and chuckled at his bold comment. Who would think that me, little old Serena would be sitting on Darien Shield's bed exchanging witty comments with him? Amazing how things are never always what they seem. Maybe he does have a brain underneath all that beautiful ebony hair that was only used for decoration after all. 

            "As amusing and entertaining as this conversation is, I really have to get going." I pushed once more, though inside I was reluctant to leave the _fun _exchange of words we were having. 

            "Fine, how about this, after all that hard work I do believe we should be rewarded. How about some ice cream? My treat." He offers, slyly sliding in one of those irresistible smiles of his. Gah, men, I'll never understand them! 

            "Fine." I mumbled as I stood up. 

            "Shall we?" He asked as he offered me an arm. 

            I raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. My hand however seemed to have a mind of it's own as it without hesitation took hold of his arm. 

            Traitorous arm!  I spite thee! 

* * *

Darien's POV: 

            I looked over at Serena as we walked out of my house and got into my car together. Things were speeding up and the time spent with her seemed minimal, slightly too short for my taste. 

            I never knew time could fly by so fast just lying in your bed doing a history project for God's sake! But then again, you learn something knew everyday. 

            When she insisted on going home, somehow I didn't want her too. I enjoyed her company. Her clever retorts and witty words prove her to be more intelligent then the average high school girl…and somehow…she drew me in. 

            I chanced a glance her way as I looked at her eyes through the thick glasses she wore. Crystalline blue eyes stared straight ahead as if she never knew I was staring at her. How could I have not noticed her eyes before? 

            I shook my head before I got too far ahead of myself. This was the school nerd we're talking about? But…somehow…reputation didn't seem to matter anymore as my unknown fascination for this odd girl surfaced. Maybe I was one of those guys with more…different tastes? 

* * *

Serena's POV: 

            He may have not known but I did notice him staring at me though the corner of my eyes. The awkward silence was back as he seemed to zone out into his own little world thinking thoughts about whatever went in that head of his. I sure hope that doesn't affect his driving…I don't wish to die young. 

            The car stopped as he snapped out of his reverie automatically and opened the door. I stepped out and followed him into the arcade. 

            A while later we both sat in a small table located at the side of the arcade, away from most of the noise, eating our respective ice cream cones. 

            "So tell me Serena, do you have a boyfriend? Any particular love interest? You can tell me, we're pals right?" He teased suddenly. 

            Since when did I get so chummy with you pal? I thought silently as I continued to go at my ice cream, stopping only to get out a snorted "No". 

            "Why not?" His expression gave him away; he was curious, but not surprised. 

            I put my spoon down and shrugged. "I don't have time for one I guess. My life's pretty hectic as it is. I don't know if I'll be able to fit one in. Besides that, who would want to go out with a plain girl such as myself?" I asked him as though the answer were obvious. 

            He looked sympathetic for a moment before replying. "Don't say that, everyone has their good qualities, I'm sure there's someone out there for you." 

            "Thanks but…" I didn't want to have this conversation anymore. It was starting to bug me. I know I can get a boyfriend easily…but…getting to the right one was the problem. "Hey look! The new Sailor V game! Let's go check it out!" I managed to change the topic of the conversation quite easily. 

            We both headed over to the Sailor V game. Little did I know, that was when the quarter monster would attack me and rid me forever of my precious quarters. 

            About a couple of million games over sailor V and two empty pockets later.

            "I LOST!" I pouted as the urge to kick the game machine surfaced. 

            "I told you…now move over and watch a _real _gaming master in action!" Darien said arrogantly as he put in a quarter and got ready to play. 

            "Gaming master my arse." I mumbled beneath my breath. Oh was I ever wrong. 

            One game later. 

            "HA! Beat that! 3,4097 points! Don't worry Serena, you were only off by about…hm…2,0000." He boasted. 

            "Yeah, yeah yeah…showoff." I mumbled, as I looked away my pride seriously bruised. 

            "Aw, don't worry Serena, there's always next time!" He smirked confidently. "But I'm sure you'll never be able to beat me! I'm the king of games!" 

            "More like the king of inflated egos." I said as I laughed at my own joke. 

            "Why must you hurt me so! I'm truly torn because of your wounding words." He clutched his heart and looked skywards. 

            "Oh come on drama king! I get the picture!" 

            He stopped suddenly and sent a smile my way that made my heart beat faster and my breath catch in my throat. I hate it when guys do that! As if your looks weren't enough! Why must you add in the smile? Why?!  

            "Darien I think it's time we go, I'm expected home soon." I said. 

            "I guess you're right, I'll drive you home." 

            Half an hour later I found myself half a block away from my home. After all I couldn't let him pull up into my house!

            I sighed as I reached my front door. The stars above shined brightly as the moon seemed like it was smiling down at me. The day didn't go bad after all. And Darien Shields…proved to be quite an…intriguing individual. 

            I'm beginning to think I'd be seeing much more of him in the future. 

* * *

This chapter was hard to write. I had to really squeeze the inspiration from my muse! But I didn't want to let you all down…though I'm not satisfied with the ending of this chapter at all…oh well. 

By reader's request here's some information on geisha. (Referring to last chapter) 

**Geisha**- Geisha are basically professional female entertainers who perform in teahouses. They are trained at a younger age to learn traditional Japanese arts such as, dancing, singing, playing instruments, and how to socialize, etc. Their function is to serve drinks, entertain guests, and perform. They are dressed in elaborate kimonos to look appealing to the male population. Although geisha don't particularly have a good reputation they aren't prostitutes or strippers. Geisha do about anything that is required to be done of them except for serving food and sleeping with people. They don't have one-night stands. They have a choice whether or not they want a _danna _(patron) this is whom they have their emotional, and intimate relationship with. (If you're interested in further information about them I suggest you read "Memoirs of a Geisha." (This is pretty much where I got the idea of having them talk about geisha as a possible topic) 

Oh by the way, I just started this emailing list thing. If you would like to receive update notifications for "**Fame**" go to my bio. There is a link there that will let you sign up for it. 

Well hope you liked this chapter! ^_~ tell me what you think!


End file.
